Woodchuck
Woodchuck is a team and cabin in Camp Kikiwaka. Their head counselors are Lou Hockhauser and Emma Ross. As of "We Didn't Start the Fire", Emma Ross becomes counselor for the Woodchucks. Animal Description The groundhog (wood chuck) is the largest sciurid in its geographical range, typically measuring 40 to 65 cm (16 to 26 in) long (including a 15 cm (6 in) tail) and weighing 2 to 4 kg (4 to 9 lb). In areas with fewer natural predators and large amounts of alfalfa, groundhogs can grow to 80 cm (30 in) and 14 kg (31 lb). Groundhogs are well adapted for digging, with short but powerful limbs and curved, thick claws. Unlike other sciurids, the groundhog's spine is curved, more like that of a mole, and the tail is comparably shorter as well — only about one-fourth of body length. Suited to their temperate habitat, groundhogs are covered with two coats of fur: a dense grey undercoat and a longer coat of banded guard hairs that gives the groundhog its distinctive "frosted" appearance. Cabin Description (Season 1-2) The outside of the cabin is wooden with green window frames. There are two chairs, that Lou carved and painted herself. On the inside, on the left, near the front door, is Tiffany's bunk area. Her area is themed of classical music, with a music note bed spread, Beethoven head sculpture, music note paintings on the walls, and a giant panda stuffed animal. Zuri's area located on the same side of the room, has a purple bed, a boot painting, and a pink coat rack. Emma has a pink and white bed, a specially designed lamp, and plenty of space for her clothing and hats, of course. Lou has a blue bed, a chicken clock, a woodchuck model, and a cow picture on the curtains. Cabin Description (Season 3) The outside of the cabin is wooden with white window frames. On the far wall, the left has Zuri's bed on top and Emma's on the bottom. The right has Destiny's on top and Lou's on the bottom. There is a multi-colored couch in the middle with an ottoman and various colored pillows. Each bunk has a the first letter of the campers name in a different color. Zuri's is purple, Emma's is blue, Destiny's is glittery pink, and Lou's is orange. Each bed has a small shelf behind it. Zuri has country music posters, purple sheets, and an aquamarine shade-lamp in her bed; Emma has pale pink sheets; Destiny has a tiara attached to the side of her bed and pink sheets; and Lou has rainbow sheets, a red heart, a picture of a cow, and a water bottle in her bed. In front of the ottoman, there is a table with a large, blue butterfly on it. Zuri's dresser has a red lamp and a globe on it, Destiny's has a pink lamp, a tiara, and some trophies on it. The windows have green curtains and white frames. The walls are yellow and there is a purple ladder going to the top bunks. Cabin Description (Season 4) Similar to the one in season 1 but with 4 beds for Ava, Gwen, Destiny, and 1 uninhabited one. Trivia *Their color is purple. *Emma and Zuri share a bunk; Destiny and Lou share a bunk Category:Teams Category:Cabins